1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the presentation of a pressure cartridge to a compressed gas powered device, and more particularly to the presentation of the pressure cartridge to a hand held compressed gas powered device such as a gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Various guns, such as handguns and rifles employ the selective release of a pressurized gas to launch a projectile. In some constructions, the pressurized gas is air which is compressed by the user, such as by a hand actuated pump. In other configurations, a pressurized container is used to retain a supply of pressurized gas. In these latter configurations, the pressurized container must be fluidly connected to the gun so that the pressurized gas can be employed to launch the projectile.
Typical pressurized containers are cylindrical vessels having a rounded closed end and a sealed necked end, wherein the seal is selectively ruptured to expose the pressurized contents. The pressurized containers have a nominal length. However, due to manufacturing processes the container length varies about the nominal dimension. Thus, for example, ASTM standards provide for a 12 gram container to be between 3.058 inches and 3.138 inches in length.
To employ the pressurized contents of the container, the seal must be pierced in a controlled manner. However, the variation in length of the containers requires individual accommodation of each container to operably locate the seal relative to a piercing system.
A prior device for presenting a gas cartridge to a hand-held firearm is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,410. In this patent, a grip member includes an outwardly pivotable cover with a deformation into which a gas cartridge is insertable. By closing of the cover, the gas cartridge is brought into a final position in which the upper closure is pushed upwardly through a valve arrangement that is built into the firearm. As a result thereof, the gas is allowed to expand from the gas cartridge and is conducted through the valve system of the firearm for the emission of a projectile.
However, the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,410 does not permit any accommodation for variations in a length of the gas cartridge. The gas cartridge is brought into its final position in a single pivoting movement of the cover, whereby no consideration is given as to whether the gas cartridge has been correctly inserted, whether it possesses the correct precisely-fitted dimensions, and whether it has been canted during the inward pivoting movement of the cover. These occurrences can reduce the firing capacity of the firearm, as well as lead to damaging of the gas cartridge and/or the firearm.
The need remains for a system that can present pressure cartridges to a gun in a repeatable position, wherein variations from a nominal length are accommodated independent of operator adjustment.